Adventure, love and a lot of magic
by RaphFangirl01
Summary: The Winx defeated Valtor, saving the magical dimension for the third time. But to rest, the Winx have no time, because they already have a new adventure and this brings the six fairies and the six specialists to earth. There, they expect not only adventure and dangerous fighting, but also a lot of drama. Especially for Musa ... (plays in Season 4) Mainly MusaxRiven
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I hope you like my story. I always look forward to a few reviews.

Have fun while reading! (English is not my first language)

"Finally we are here! A delicious smoothie is just what I need after such a busy day. "Stella explained as she walked to her favorite spot at the bar.

Bloom, Layla, Flora, Tecna and Musa followed her. "And how's your business?" Roxy asked as she washed off a few glasses.

"It's going great," said Bloom gently. "To be specific, the Love and Pets Shop ranks first on the most popular stores in Gardenia," Tecna said proudly.

,,Wow! You did a great job. "" Yes, but it's hard work too. I'm totally exhausted ... I have not been to the manicure or the shopping center for a week! "

"Calm down Stella. It's not such a drama either ... ", Musa said annoyed.

Stella started to say something, but Layla put her hand on Stella's shoulder and gestured for her to shut up.

Since Musa was auditioned with Riven, she is easily irritable. The two had a big fight because Riven made her a scene and thus ruined the best day of her life.

The Winx tried to calm her down and tell her that soon everything will return to normal, but Musa will do it.

From the outside she is strong, but in the evening Musa always cries to sleep because she misses Riven.

Riven is not getting any better either. He regrets what he has done and wants her back, but his ego does not allow himself to apologize to her for a second chance. He tells himself that this is just a phase and everything will soon return to normal, but inside he knows for sure that this time it will not be all right.

"What do you want to drink?" Roxy asked quickly to change the subject.

"How about a round of strawberry smoothies?" Suggested Flora. Everyone nodded in agreement except Stella.

"I need something more elaborate today. Mhm ... I'll take a smoothie with strawberries, kiwi, coconut and banana. "" Come on girls! "

"There are our boys.", Stella shouted, pointing to the six specialists who fed the Winx.

"Honey!" Stella squealed and jumped literally into Brandon's arms.

Bloom went to Sky and kissed his right cheek, Flora pulled Helia into a sweet hug, Layla kissed her fiancé Nabu and Tecna and Timmy hugged each other.

"Great that you guys finally show up here. I could use some help, "Roxy said. The specialists went to Roxy behind the bar and helped her cut the fruit for her friends.

Bloom, Layla and Stella started talking about the shop. Meanwhile Flora and Tecna talked about the Fruti Musicbar.

Musa sat next to it, listening to the music and scanning the crowds.

"Say something to her Riven. Do not be shy. "" Nabu is right Riven. It can not go on like this. "Riven took a deep breath and went to Musa with her smoothie in her hand.

Musa felt that he nourished himself, but remained calm. Riven stopped and considered what he should say. He has never been good with words.

Helia and Nabu gave him a thumbs up.

He would love to kiss her in front of everyone and say that he was so jealous because he was terrified of losing her to Jason.

He would like to tell her how much he loves her and how unbearable for him alone is the idea that she is with someone other than him. But he can not ...

So he puts the smoothie next to her and goes back to his friends.

The evening passed relatively quickly. The Winx danced a lot while Musa was on stage with Andy, Rio and Mark. After the Fruti Musicbar closed, everyone went to the beach together.

Piiipiiipiiip "Who is that at this time?" Tecna asks, pulling her phone out of her pocket. "Who is it?" "It's Faragonda."

"What does she want?" "Has something happened?" "Is there any new information?"

"Girls!", Shouted Brandon "Let Tecna take off, then you know."

Faragonda appeared on the screen. "Did something happen?" Musa asked immediately.

,,No it is not. I just have to talk to you about something. I br-"

There was a big bang near the group. The Winx and the specialists landed hard in the sand. Tecna's cell phone was thrown into the water by the explosion.

"Hello Winx." It was Ogron. He stood with Duman, Anagan and Gantlos a few yards away from the Winx.

"You have something that belongs to us. That's why we're getting the white circle back. "All four started laughing badly.

"You will not get it!" Roxy shouted, pressing the white circle closer to her body.

"Winx Believix!" All seven have changed and stood ready to fight before the sorcerers. Behind them were the specialists in their uniform.

"We're ready!" Sky yelled, raising his blue sword into the sky.

Ogron threw a strong magic ball at the winx. Bloom, Flora and Tecna were able to fend them off, but they landed again in the sand as a result of the violent collision.

Meanwhile, Duman, Anagan and Gantlos also attacked. "Get Roxy to safety!" Stella screamed as she and Bloom tried to fend off the magic of Ogron.

"Off to the forest.", Sky commanded and jumped on his flying board. Riven did the same. Roxy flew ahead with Musa and Flora.

Gantlos and Duman flew after them.

When she was over the forest, Duman suddenly fired an attack that hit Sky's board.

The prince lost his balance and accidentally flew against Riven, who also lost his balance.

The two fell to the ground, but fortunately Flora could intervene on the right side. "Rescue Tendril!"

The three fairies flew down. "Are you alright?" All three fairies asked worriedly. "Yes we are fine," Riven replied and stood up.

Buuuum! Duman let go of a black magic ball again, but this time it hit Musa. Musa flew across the forest and was stopped by a thick tree trunk.

"Musa!" Riven shouted. When he saw how Musa was hit, his heart almost stopped.

Duman took advantage of the fact that Riven was distracted and turned into a lion and jumped on top of him.

Riven dropped his sword and lay under the big cat. With all his might he tried to wake Duman, but he was too strong. Sky ran to help his buddy, but Duman doubled. The second cat of prey attacked Sky without hesitation.

"Stay with me and watch out!" Cried Flora and helped the two specialists.

Several meters away Musa came to himself again. It took a few seconds to remember everything that happened. About 3 meters beside her, her ears heard a noise.

Musa took her fight position and waited for her opponent. Gantlos stepped out of the bushes.

"Who do we have that? The music fairy. And she's completely alone ... "" I can handle you on my own! You'll regret attacking us! "Musa shouted. You could see her temper flare up.

"I've already noticed that you are the dead. Let's see how cheeky you are when I've defeated you and your friends. "Gantlos mocked.

"Power Booster!"

That was one of Musa's strongest attacks. Gantlos flew against the tree trunk behind him, but recovered quickly. Too fast.

"You'll regret it! Let's see how you fight it! "Several bullets flew on Musa. Anybody could avoid it, but Gantlos already guessed that. That's why Gantlos suddenly fired an incredibly strong energy beam at the music fairy.

The attack surprised Musa, but she was able to set up a protective shield at the last second.

The attack was too strong, so broke the shield. Musa was thrown back, but this time she fainted.

Grinning, Gantlos approached the unconscious fairy.

"That happens when you deal with the sorcerers of the black circle. We are more experienced and crafty than you young fairies. "He stood three feet in front of Musa.

"We'll do you all over time, but you'll be the first."

Gantlos ended in a devastating blow.

"Dare not touch her!" A male voice shouted. Gantlos stepped back in surprise. The voice belonged to none of the specialists.

A man suddenly stepped out of the dark shade of the trees.

He was tall and you could see his very muscular upper body under the black leather jacket.

He had black short hair and green eyes.

"Who are you?" "I am Damon," he said, pointing his hand at Gantlos. Before he knew what was going on, Gantlos was flung back.

The attack surprised the sorcerer so much that he could not cast a shield.

Damon turned to Musa, who was no longer in her Winxform. Slowly he knelt down in front of her and looked at her. Then he took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around her cold body. Damon wore only a red T-shirt. On his right upper arm you could clearly see the outline of a tattoo.

Slowly, Musa regained consciousness. She wanted to open her eyes, but she could not.

A scent shot into her nose. "I know the smell from somewhere." Musa thought faintly. "but where from?" Suddenly she remembered.

,,That can not be! Can it? "She forced her eyes open. Her dark blue eyes met Damon's green eyes.

"Damon?" Musa asked and sat up slowly.

"The only true one," he grinned cheekily.

"Musa!" "Musa say something!" "Where are you?" "Are you alright?" She heard Riven call Sky, Roxy and Flora.

Musa stood up, the leather jacket falling off her shoulders and landing on the cold floor. ,,I'm here!"

Riven heard Musa's voice and ran in the direction of where her voice came from. ,,Everything will be fine! She's fine! "He told himself, increasing his speed to see Musa.

He saw Musa standing in the middle of the trees, but she was not alone. Riven stopped abruptly when he was in sight.

Sky, Roxy and Flora also stopped next to him.

"Hey Musa have you lost?" Sky did not finish his question, instead he stared at the stranger.

There was silence. Nobody said a word. Musa decided to break the silence. She cleared her throat and joined Damon.

"I'm fine." "And who is he?" Riven growled, glaring at the black-haired guy, who was his age. Before Musa could answer, Damon answered. "My name is Damon. And you probably the specialists. Well .. part of it. "Damon said firmly and looked at Riven.

"What are you doing here?" Riven asked angrily. He did not know why, but he could feel that guy was just causing trouble.

"I am here to defeat the sorcerers and that with you. It will certainly be funny, especially since four of you can not even kill Duman. "

Roxy and Flora looked at him confused. They wondered how he knew about the sorcerers.

Sky and Riven stared at him angrily instead. They wanted to make him a bit shorter.

"Let's see after the others. We can talk about this situation later, "Musa suggested. Luckily everyone cooperated.

Since all five were exhausted from the fight, they had to walk back to the beach.

Damon showed them the way. Behind him went Sky, who has calmed down again. Then came Roxy and Flora and finally Musa and Riven. It became quiet again. Musa still had a headache from the attack and was shocked by the sudden appearance of her ex, whom she had not seen in years.

Beside her was Riven, who was lost in his thoughts. Who is this guy ?! Do they know each other? He felt again the jealousy that shot through his body. Usually his competitors were guys like Andy. They did not look bad, but they were not as tall or as muscular as he was. Normally ... but this time it was different.

Musa looked at Riven and knew exactly what he was thinking about.

She wanted to talk to him, but right now she did not know what to think. It was complicated. Should she be angry or happy?

"As if my life is not chaotic enough."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.

The small group came to the beach. Tecna ran to them. "Nabu is hurt, Ogron met him," Tecna informed, trembling all over. Timmy appears behind his girlfriend, rubbing her back reassuringly.

"Where is he?" Riven asked, looking around for his friend. He spotted the unconscious Nabu and ran to him. "Nabu" Riven shouted, shaking the limp body that lay in the cold sand.

"Everything's going to be okay. Riven. We're bringing Nabu to our apartment." Bloom reassured him and left aside Brandon and Riven could pick him up.

Musa with his arms crossed.

"Who is that?" Stella asked, winking at him. The others also looked at the stranger.

"Can we discuss that later? First we have to help my fiancé!", Layla hissed and gestured that they should hurry.

Twenty minutes later, Nabu lay on the couch of the Winx. "Everything wants to be alright, Nabu just needs a little sleep," Timmy explained, pulling a blanket over the wizard.

,,OK…. Now that we've settled that, we can not do anything else, "said Bloom.

Everyone turned to Damon, who was silently.

"I think it's my turn." Damon took a few steps towards the group so they could see him better.

"My name is Damon." I'm from the planet Melody and- "" Why are you here then? "Riven interrupted, earning twelve warning glances.

"I just wanted to say ... you're a little diva, right?" Damon had a mischievous grin on his face and his eyes gleamed with arrogance.

,,Ha! A little diva? Our MR. Sensitivity! Riven is the biggest diva. "Stella had to laugh so hard that she fell down, but Brandon held her by the waist.

"Right after you, Or Stella?" Musa said, grinning cheekily. Stella stopped laughing, crossed her arms, turned her head to one side, and made a 'pfff'.

"As cheeky as ever," Damon grinned, raising eyebrow playfully.

,, Can we continue? Why are you here? Musa tried to change the subject. Her gaze went to Riven for a second.

His body was tense and his eyes were fixed on Damon.

"I help you." I'm not planning anything, so I thought it would be good fighter among you to defeat the fairy hunters. "

Damon looks at his explanation, only the seven Winx girls. "A real fighter? What exactly do you mean by that?" Sky inquired, looking at him angrily.

Before Damon could answer, peacemaker Helia intervened to prevent a fight from beginning. For this Nabu needs rest. "It's best we keep talking at another time."

"Helia is right," Roxy intervened. "We all need a little rest after this day. You guys can go to your apartment. We'll take care of Nabu."

We'll see each other again soon. "Damon's eyes did not leave Musa's eyes as he spoke.

After that, he turned and flicked his two fingers. From one second to the next one could see black smoke, then he was gone.

"He has always been a showman." Musa mumbled annoyed to himself. "How do you know him ?!" Riven blurted out. He just had to know.

"This is a story, for another day." Musa went to her room and closed the door behind her. She massaged her temples with her index finger, hoping that her headache would stop.

Do they come from the ground?

The living room was quiet. "I'll try again." "Stop." Sky grabbed Riven's cloak before he could go up the stairs.

And all of them. "But-" "It's alright Riven, everything's ready to come on, Klaus relies on us. "

Before Riven had a chance to answer, Sky pulled him out the door.

The time goes fast. Musa turns aside and looks at her alarm clock. Six o'clock in the evening.

"I need to freshen up." With that, she went into her small, private bathroom and undressed for a hot bath. Her clothes threw her in the red hamper.

Then she got a hot bathwater and poured her favorite oil into the tub.

With her right toe, she plunged into the water before she went in completely and lay down. ,,That's perfect."

For a few seconds Musa forgot everything that happened. Relaxed, she closed her eyes and inhaled the beguiling scent of the oils. When she opened her eyes again, much of her look at her left ankle. There was a bright scar, which is about three inches long. Musa sat up straight and kept her foot on the edge of the bathtub.

With two fingers Musa drove over the scar and had to smile.

* Flashback * (five years ago)

"Are you sure?" Musa asked, looking out at the open sea. It was already dark, so you could only see the outlines of the horizon. ,,Naturally. I'm a daredevil and egoist, but not an idiot. "Damon joked and stood next to Musa.

"Let's go." He took off his T-shirt, his torn jeans and his sneakers and stood in front of his girlfriend only in his boxer shorts.

In the moonlight you could see his well-toned body.

"You're free to look at anything you like," he said, tensing his muscles.

He also leaned his shoulder slightly forward so Musa has a better look at his tribal tattoo.

"This tattoo highlights your bad boy character." Musa commented and smiled at him. "You like Bad Boys."

Without replying Musa pulled off her red top, the blue jeans and the sneakers and was now also only in underwear there.

"I could get used to the view," Damon sneered, wrapping his arms around Musa's hips.

However, this woke him up.

"You're free to look at anything you like." Musa imitated him and pointed to her body.

"Are you ready?" "I was born ready."

Both were now right on the edge of the cliff and looked down. "How do we do it? Let's count to ten or jump each one individually- "Before Musa could finish speaking, she grabbed Damon and jumped off the cliff.

Musa let out a squeak and clung to his body.

A few moments later, both of them landed in the cold water. Startled, Musa released her boyfriend and surfaced.

A second later, Damon also appeared. "What was that for?" "I wanted to surprise you ... done." "Are you sure you're not an idiot?" "Well wait!", Damon growled playfully. Musa quickly swam around the cliff.

Suddenly she felt a sharp stitch in her left ankle.

"Ow!" She screamed after the burning sensation did not stop. Damon was immediately on alert and quickly swam to her.

Then he grabbed her by the waist and set her on one of the big rocks that jutted out of the sea.

Damon inspected her left ankle and saw all the blood. "You probably cut yourself on the sharp reef.", He thought aloud, staring at the wound. He focused heavily on the wound.

Suddenly the blood flowed back into her body and the wound closed. But there was a little scar left.

"And?" Musa asked, examining her ankle. "I could close the wound but a small scar remains. You're lucky .. without me a big scar would be left behind. "

*The End*

,, Come Musa! We have to go to the Fruti Musicbar. "" I'm coming! "She quickly got out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel over her wet body.

In her room she put on red flip flops, hot pants and a red top and let her hair fall down.

Everyone was gathered in the living room when she came downstairs. Nabu was sitting on the couch, his arms wrapped around Layla. ,,I feel better again. What did i miss?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! That's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Musa and Riven fan, but I've always wanted to write a story where Riven has a competitor.

This chapter is on Damon and Musa. I try to clarify the character of Damon.

I would be happy to receive reviews about my story or your opinion on Damon.

"Do you think Damon is Musa's ex-boyfriend?" Brandon asked, wiping a towel on the counter.

"Brandon!" Sky scolded, pointing his head at Riven, who had a furious look on his face.

"What the? As if we would not ask every other. "" Brandon! "Warned him three specialists.

Brandon and Sky served the first cocktails while Riven and Helia stood behind the bar. "Why did not Musa tell me about him?" "Well," Timmy answered, looking up from his computer, "maybe she did not know how to tell you." "Why did not you know that?"

"For example, because of Jared-" "Do not catch that idiot on Helia!"

"That's why." Helia explained quietly and looked at his friend in the eye.

"Musa and Jared only had one date." Musa and Jared just had a date guy? "

Without saying a word, Riven leaned against the counter and thoughtfully at the floor.

"It's not like this." Helena said and laid his hand reassuringly on his shoulder.

"Off to work guys!" Klaus shouted and started to make his famous smoothies.

Timmy kept working on his computer.

Riven washed the dirty glasses. His thoughts were wandering to Musa. "Why did I have to be controlled by my jealousy when auditioning," he thought to himself and let out a small sigh.

The Winx and Nabu went to the Fruti Musicbar. "I'm there, dad.", Roxy said and went behind the bar to start her shift.

,, There you are! Sky and Brandon bring the drinks to the people. "

"I do." Roxy put on her apron and helped Sky and Brandon. Nabu went for the Helia cut fruit. "Nice that you feel better again." You missed a lot, but I'll tell you later. "Helia whispered to him.

Stella and Bloom went to their respective friends and hugged them. Tecna gave Timmy a small kiss on the cheek and sat next to him. Next to Tecna Musa sat on the free bar stool.

Riven was so absorbed in his thoughts that he did not realize that Musa was sitting in front of him. He raised his head and looked into her navy blue eyes. Both froze and looked each other in the eye.

Musa got lost in his eyes. I love this purple color! But from one second to the next, her trance-like state was over. Quick as lightning she looked at the counter and bit her lower lip embarrassed.

Riven also returned to the present when she lowered her eyes. Riven's heart ached. He put the glass down and stormed past the crowds.

Musa watched him go. She knew that they finally had to talk to each other.

She gathered all her courage and followed Riven.

He was outside the bar. His body leaned against the wall and his eyes were fixed on the floor.

Gently she tapped the magenta red specialist on the shoulder.

"Hey", "Hey"

It was already an unpleasant silence.

"I do not find it easy to tell you what I feel because I have always thought that you know me. Maybe you do not understand how important the music is to me and what a record deal means to me, "Musa said. She looked up at Riven. Her eyes met. Actually, Musa expected him to say something, but Riven stood there like a statue and looked down in disappointment.

"I'm sorry Riven, but it can not go on like that. It's not an end forever, just until we realize what we want. "

Again, Riven said nothing. Somehow Musa guessed. In his eyes she saw anger, pain and remorse. Internally, Musa hoped he would just hug her and tell her how important she is to him, but she knew he was too proud.

Nevertheless, she wished, but when he nodded his head and swallowed his feelings, the small glimmer of hope went out.

Riven turned and stomped back to the counter. Before he turned his back on Musa could swear to see tears in his eyes, which he tried desperately to hide.

Musa also fought back tears. She turned and looked at the beach, where a few couples stood and looked in love. "I better go home." Musa whispered to herself and headed for the Love and Pets Shop.

At the Fruti Musicbar, Riven stood at the bar and continued to wash the glasses. "I love you Musa.", Riven kept thinking sadly.

This sadness was replaced by anger. With too much force Riven put the clean glass on the counter. It broke and the shards spread on the counter.

"All good Riven," Helia reassured him as Nabu cleaned up the pieces.

"Let me all alone!", Riven hissed at his friends and pushed Helia awake from him. Then he stormed out of the Fruti Musicbar and ran to his apartment.

He slammed his bedroom door behind him and threw himself on the bed. "If she thinks we need a break, then it should be like this. I do not need them anyway! "As he said that he already realized how wrong he was.

He needed his muse, like the air to breathe. But what should he do? Give her time to think? Should he fight for her?

Riven knew that fighting is the best option. Musa fought at the beginning of the relationship because he was too stubborn to admit that he would like to be with her.

Now he has to fight to make up for his fatal mistake. But how should he fight?

He fought as a child to survive on the streets, but he never had to fight for a girl. Never before has a girl interested him in Musa. He thought it was an annoying waste of time. His views changed, however, when Musa came into his life.

She showed him the beautiful side of life.

For Riven, she became the most precious thing he possessed, and now he is losing it.

Helia warned him in his third year at Red Fountain that he needed to get his jealousy under control and learn to show his feelings because otherwise he would lose them, but he did not want to hear.

Tears welled up in his eyes, but this time Riven dropped them. He only cried once in his life when his mother left the family.

The tears came out uncontrollably and he sobbed harder and harder. His head turned to the left and he saw a picture of him and Musa cuddling under a tree and smiling at each other.

Riven's thumb crossed Musa's face.

"I fight for you, even if it gets hard."

Musa walked through the empty streets of Gardenia. Now and then a car drove past, interrupting Musa's thoughts.

After a short while she was outside the apartment door. She unlocked the door and went to her room.

It was pitch dark in her room. The curtains were closed and only a crack was open, where you could see the moon.

Musa wanted to turn on the light, but then a shiny silver object caught her eye. Carefully, to avoid nowhere, she went to her desk and examined the object, which shone in the moonlight.

It was a silver bracelet with a heart pendant. A sad smile appeared on Musa's face.

Riven gave her the bracelet for her birthday. Musa turned his heart and read what Riven engraved. R + M.

She remembered how nervous Riven was that day and how he blushed as she smiled at him and then pulled him into a long and loving kiss.

,,Impressive. I thought fairies could feel the presence of others. "Musa let the bracelet fall, startled. With her right hand she switched on the small lamp.

The dim light of the lamp was not bright, but it was enough to see who was in the room with her.

Damon sat in her big leather chair on the other side of her room.

"What are you doing here Damon?" "I just wanted to come over and talk."

"Aha ... and about what?" Musa asked suspiciously and leaned against the table to look as relaxed as possible, though her heart beat harder and harder in her chest.

"Why are you sounding so suspicious? Can not you even come to his ex and talk to her? "" With others, but you're not that kind of damon. That's why I'm asking again ... What are you doing here? "

"Just really wants to talk." Damon's voice sounded sincere, but Musa knew him too well. He wants something, she just did not know what.

"By the way, I find Winx and the specialists extremely ... interesting.", Damon said with a grin.

"Oh, do you think so?" "Yes. Unfortunately, you do not suit them. "" What do you mean ?! "Musa yelled at him and clenched her hand into a fist.

,,Wow! Quiet Musa. It looks like you still have your temper. Some things never change, "Damon said and laughed briefly. Musa could not laugh about that.

"Okay Musa. I meant that while they look nice, they are boring. "

"You are not boring." Musa defended her friends and put her hands on her hips.

"Really not? The Winx seem to me like the people who like to shop, do handicrafts, bake, go for a walk, do social things for their fellow- "" That can be fun too, "Musa interrupted.

"The specialists are more of the rational types that are not spontaneous." Damon continued, ignoring Musa's interruption.

"But it's nice, Damon. Make a movie night with them, sit in the Fruti Musicbar, help people and sometimes have dinner with them. "" Oh God. How do you manage all this without ever jumping from a skyscraper? That is not you."

"And who am I?" Damon grinned and looked Musa up and down. "You need adventure and passion in your life."

"I have adventures." Musa said and smiled triumphantly.

Damon got up from the chair and went to Musa. When he stood directly in front of Musa, he stopped. Musa wanted to get a bigger distance between them, but the desk was in her way.

"Right now you have adventures. You owe it to the bad guys, but what if you've defeated all the bad guys? "

"A little rest is also good," countered Musa.

"Yes, but only if you are 100 years old or naturally satisfied with a" normal "life."

There was silence. "Come with me." Damon ordered and walked to the door.

"No," Musa said firmly.

Damon stopped and turned to face her. ,,Are you scared?"

"I'm not afraid of anything. Let's go. "Musa said and went to Damon.

In the empty parking lot of the Love and Pets Shop parked a black Mustang. "Is that your car?" Musa asked impressed and ran his hand over the black paint.

,,Oh yeah. This car is mine. Fancy a spin? "Musa's eyes lit up at the question. She has always had a weakness for such cars.

,,Definitely."

Damon drove his car through Gardenia. Suddenly he drove out of the city and drove the car in the direction of the mountains. "Where are we going?" Musa asked.

"Let yourself be surprised." Damon smiled sexy and hit the gas. The car was getting faster.

80 hp ... 100 hp ... 120 hp

Musa felt her stomach tingle with excitement. The wind blew through her hair. Suddenly the Mustang turned sharply to the right. Musa was pushed against the passenger door. She opened her eyes and looked around.

They were traveling at high speed on a mountain road.

Musa knew that she should tell him to slow the car, but the feeling of freedom overwhelmed her.

She enjoyed the feeling, but suddenly Damon parked the car. They were in a forest. Without saying a word, Damon got out.

Musa did the same.

Damon and Musa walked silently through the forest. Musa heard a loud splashing and went in the direction where the sound came from.

In front of her was a waterfall.

"That's right?" Damon asked, stopping next to Musa. ,,Yes. Did you want to show me this? "Damon looked into her eyes.

,,Perhaps. Maybe not. "He said mysteriously and walked closer to the waterfall. Then he went very close to the rock wall and disappeared behind the waterfall.

Musa followed him.

Her eyes widened as she saw the cave. The moon shone through the water, letting the cave glow in a mysterious light. The water was clear and the rippling became softer the further you went into the cave.

Damon sat on the stone floor, staring into the crystal clear water.

Musa sat down next to him. "It's beautiful here." "I like to come here. Here you can think in peace. "Damon admitted and continued to stare into the water.

"Musa ... I chose the elite then-" Damon began to speak, but was interrupted by Musa, "I do not want to hear it now."

Damon looked at her in surprise. "Why not?" "I do not know. I already had an unpleasant conversation today and one thing is enough during the day. I do not need a second one. Can we someday talk differently about our past? "" Of course. "

Nobody said a word. They just sat there, heard the soft rippling of the water and stared into the water.

"Damon?" Musa said breaking the silence. "Yes?" "I like the Winx, the specialists and my current life. I hope you do not plan anything that will destroy that. "" How do you feel about that? ", Damon asked innocently, though he knew what she meant.

"I find it strange that the world's good is suddenly important to you. You were part of the elite, but only because of the dangerous missions. You've always cared about other people. "

"There are also people who mean something to me," Damon said, changing the subject. "You, for example."

"What are you Damon for?" Musa asked, ignoring his comment.

Damon looked into the water. "You'll find out soon enough."


	4. Chapter 4

Musa sat excitedly in the Jason Queens office. The music producer has them on

Called her in the morning and asked her to come to his office because he has great news for her.

Of course, Musa immediately set off.

Now she is sitting in the red leather chair waiting for her manager. His assistant said he would come soon.

Her eyes went to the wall, which is full of golden records.

"I hope I can do it too." Musa thought and looked out the window again.

Jason's office was on the eighth floor of a skyscraper. The view was fantastic. The sun shone through the window and landed on Musa's face.

Musa closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth.

Her thoughts darted to Riven.

She missed Riven. She wanted to see him, talk to him, hug him and smile, but that was not possible.

She was still angry about what Riven said to her during her audition, but still the distance to Riven hurt, even though she only told him yesterday that she needs a break.

But was it really just a break?

Musa did not know.

She had to think of Damon again and again. What did he mean, "You'll find out soon enough"?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hello Musa! Nice to see you. "Musa got up immediately and turned around so she could look at him.

"Hey Jason." The music producer went to her and pulled her into a friendly hug.

Jason sat down in the big black leather chair. Musa sat in the red leather chair. Both sat opposite each other.

Jason smiled gently at Musa. "I have great news for you."

,,In fact? I am very curious already."

"I was in the Fruti Musicbar last night and talked to Klaus, the owner. In a week you will have your first, correct appearance. I thought this place was perfect for your first appearance because you've performed there a few times. "

Jason opened one of the drawers and pulled out a flyer.

He handed the flyer to the astonished Musa. "We'll meet with the band, the stylist and the event manager right away."

Musa could only nod. Her eyes fixed the flyer, which she held in her hands.

The flyer showed her face and torso. Next to it was a yellow box where information about the place, the date, the time and the ticket price was.

Shocked, Musa opened her eyes. "A ticket costs $ 70?"

Jason let out a hearty laugh. "Concert tickets cost between $ 50 and $ 300." "I know, but it's funny anyway. I am not a famous singer and have not been under contract for long. "

Jason got up and stood behind Musa. His two hands rested on her shoulders. "You are an extremely gifted singer Musa. I bet you'll be famous very fast. "

She smiled at Jason. "Thank you." Then she put down the flyer and got up from the leather chair. "What do we do first?"

"I would say that we meet with the band first. Then we go to the stylist and then you meet the best event manager in the country. "

Jason led Musa into one of the five recording studios. There were three guys sitting on a couch. One had short blond hair, the other had long brown hair and the third had red hair, which was styled up. On the red-haired guy's lap sat a girl with long pink hair. Next to the couch was a girl with white hair.

The group was talking about something, but their conversation stopped when they saw Jason and Musa.

"Hey Jason. Who is this Senorita? "Asked the guy with the brown hair. He had a Spanish accent.

"I'm Musa." Musa introduced himself. "She's the singer I talked about. I have to get the lyrics quickly. You can get to know each other while doing so. "

Without another word, Jason turned and closed the door behind him.

The group got up from the couch and faced each other. "I'm Britney!", She said with pink hair and pulled Musa into a hug. "It's enough baby. You do not want to scare her, "said the redheaded guy and had to resist a laugh.

"It's okay.", Musa said and broke away from the hug.

"This is my friend Logan," Britney said, looking affectionately at her friend. Logan kissed her on the cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ehm." The other woman in the group cleared her throat.

"Aso yes! This is Claudia and the blonde guy is her friend Austin. The two have been together since kindergarten. "Claudia and Austin waved to her briefly and gave her a smile.

"And last but not least we have Paulo. He is the playboy of the group. I think every band has one like that. "" Maybe I just have not found the right one yet ", Paulo replied and winked at her seductively.

Musa rolled his eyes. She knew guys like him. She does not fall for his scam.

"So you're our singer. Jason has already told a lot about you. "

"Hopefully only good." Musa replied.

"He says you're one of the best singers he's heard in the last few years," said Logan.

Musa blushed slightly. "I did not expect that. What instruments do you actually play? "" Britney and I are your background singers and dancers. Paulo plays drums and Logan and Austin are guitarists. We are happy to finally have found a suitable singer, "said Claudia. "How do you know that I am the right one?", Musa asked and had a cheeky grin on his lips.

"You seem as casual as we are.", Claudia explained. Before anyone could say anything, the door opened.

Jason went to the group and gave each a thick folder.

"These are the songs you play tomorrow. Musa has written a few songs, a few have written her five. The other half are popular songs that are from other singers, but you can still play them on stage. If you have enough songs of your own you will only play them on stage, but until then it is a good solution. "

Musa quickly flipped through the folder and left the tracks of the songs. "Are we going to play them in exactly this order?" Musa asked.

"Well .. we would have planned it in that order, but you can change something."

"When do we practice?" Austin asked. "I would say from now on every day. From noon to evening, "Jason said.

"I have to borrow Musa. We'll see you later. "

Musa and Jason next went to the stylist, who wrote Musa's body measurements. Then they had an appointment with the event manager.

After everything was done, Musa went back to her new band to practice.

"Hey Musa!" Britney shouted cheerfully, gesturing to Musa to sit next to her. ,, Hey. "

"We read your songs. You really have a talent for it. "Austin praised her. ,,Thank you. I already had the chance to skim over your songs. They're pretty good, too. "

The group sat together for 6 hours and memorized the songs together. They got along very well and had a lot of fun. When the sun went down, they stood in front of the building hugging each other goodbye.

Musa switched on her cell phone and saw that she had fifteen missed calls from the Winx.

She went to the Fruti Musicbar.

When she got there, she saw the Winx and the specialists who were at the bar. "I'll be back," Musa said, glancing around. She noticed that Nabu and Riven were missing.

"Congratulations.", Bloom congratulated her and smiled at her.

"For what?" Musa asked, confused. "Klaus told us about your concert in one week. We have decided to close the Love and Pets Shop for a week. So you can rehearse in peace and we also have a little vacation, "said Tecna. Musa wanted to say thank you, but at that moment Andy, Mike and Rio came up to her.

"There's our next superstar!" Andy shouted, throwing an arm around Musa's shoulder.

"Is there someone who does not know it yet?" Musa asked jokingly.

"Riven and Nabu," Stella said. "Stella!", She warned Layla and rolled her eyes annoyed.

"What's going on?" Stella asked confused. "Why do you have to mention him?" "It's good Layla." Musa said.

"We bought new guitars. Do you want to see her? They are super cool. "Rio asked to change the subject.

"Gladly.", Musa smiled and went with the three boys.

On the other side of the city, Riven was lying in his bed staring depressed against the wall. Nabu sat on the edge of the bed and stared at his best friend. He has never seen Riven so depressed.

"I know you're sad, but it's your fault, too," Nabu said carefully.

"Not Nabu," Riven warned, continuing to stare at the wall.

"You have to learn to show her your feelings and not always on MR. Do unapproachable. I know your history, but that's why you do not have to hurt her with your behavior. The same goes for your jealousy. I know you're scared to lose her, but if you continue to behave like that, you'll lose her forever. "

"I know Nabu.", Sighed Riven.

"Does she know you love her?" Nabu suddenly asked.

Riven's entire body tensed. "I think that's a no.", Sighed Nabu.

"It's not that easy Nabu! I will fight for her, that will show her how much she means to me. "

"You have to tell her too. Did you ever tell her the three magic words? "

"No!", Burst out of Riven. Just the thought of saying something like that put him in a state of shock. He knew how much it would mean Musa, but he just could not say those words. He never thought that he would ever have someone he loves. But now he has that person. Despite everything, he was afraid that the words 'I love you' would not be returned by Musa and she would disappear without telling him where she is. "You-", Nabu was interrupted by the ringing of his cellphone.

He picked it up. It was Bloom. Riven turned his head and saw Nabu's expression become more and more serious.

After hanging up, he looked at Riven. "Put on your uniform quickly."

,,Why? What happened?"

"Roxy has called Bloom. She and her father were kidnapped by the sorcerers. The two were able to break free, but Ogron, Duman and Gantlos do not know that yet. "" Where are they? "Nabu looked into Riven's eyes.

"They are in front of the Fruti Musicbar."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I would be pleased to receive feedback.

Riven and Nabu ran to the Fruti Musicbar. When they finally reached the beach bar, they noticed that the building was deserted.

"Where are everyone?", Asked Riven and looked around. Before Nabu could say something, there was a loud bang. "That comes from the beach!" Nabu yelled and ran ahead. Riven ran after him.

They walked down the beach for a while until they saw the Winx and the specialists. A few meters away were the sorcerers.

"Give us the white circle fairies. We already have the last fairy of the earth in our power.

"Are you sure?" Everyone looked up to the sky. Roxy flew next to Bloom and glared at the sorcerers.

"How could you escape? Where is Anagan? "" You are not as clever as you thought, "Roxy replied. She clenched her fists and the white circle lit up.

The sorcerers became more and more angry. Before Ogron had a chance to throw his first attack on her, Bloom teleported the group awake.

The Winx and the specialists were on a roof in Gardenia. "Roxy!" The group turned and saw Klaus, who was holding Roxy's dog in his arms.

"Oh no!" Roxy ran to her father and touched the fur from her dog.

"You must not die." Bloom stood next to Roxy and put her hand sympathetically on her right shoulder. "We'll take care of Roxy. No fear."

"What are we going to do now?" Tecna asked.

"We have to split up. The sorcerers are safe somewhere and waiting to attack us. "Sky said and then looked at his girlfriend. "Are you staying with Roxy?"

,,Naturally. Take care of yourself. "With that Bloom, Roxy and Klaus disappeared.

The remainder of the group split up and flew in different directions.

Musa and Stella skimmed the western part of Gardenia. Suddenly Musa heard her highly sensitive ears bang. "Wait Stella." "Why. Did you see one of the sorcerers? "" No, but I heard a bang. Come along!"

Stella followed Musa into an alley. Musa had heard right. In the alley, Brandon and Riven lay on the ground. Her flying boards were broken on the ground.

Stella went to Brandon. ,, Babe! Wake up!"

Musa went to Riven in the meantime. "Wake up on Riven!" She ran her right hand lovingly over Rivens cheek.

Suddenly he opened his purple eyes and stared at Musa. At that moment, Musa forgot the world around her. She wrapped her thin arms around Riven's neck and gave him a long and loving hug.

Riven was surprised by her suddenly gentle nature. After a few seconds, he grabbed Musa by the waist and pulled her body close to his.

The two broke away and Musa helped Riven get up.

Stella also helped Brandon get up. Musa noticed Stella shocked by Musa.

She turned and saw ... a second Brandon? "That's a trap Stella! The guy next to that is Duman! "Stella moved away from the Brandon beside her, looking puzzled.

Brandon drew his green sword. "Do you really believe that? Let's see if you can fight doppelgangers. "The two brown-haired started each other.

"We have to help him." Musa shouted and wanted to run to the two fighting men, but Riven grabbed her by the wrist.

,,Are you crazy! We do not know who the real Brandon is. This is a nonsensical action. "" At least I want to do something instead of just standing there stupid. "Riven stared at Musa. Just as he was about to speak, Stella ran to the two Brandons. ,,Stop!"

,, Stella! Destroy the sorcerer. ", Shouted the right-wing Brandon. "No evening star!" Stella's eyes widened. She took off and fired an attack on the right Brandon. He flew against the wall and turned back into Duman.

"You should have said my nickname earlier." Stella smiled, staring into Brandon's eyes.

Brandon hugged her. "I love you." "Oh sweetheart ... me too." Before both could kiss, Gantlos appeared.

Without saying a word, Gantlos sent a sound wave in Stella and Brandon's direction. Both were thrown back hard and fainted.

Riven took a few steps forward. "Show me what you've got." Before Riven could jump on the wizard, Musa grabbed his cloak. ,, Wait a few seconds! We're a team and- "" Well then good luck, "he interrupted Musa and ran to the sorcerer.

,,Ha! Beginners, "Gantlos laughed wickedly, lightly moving his right hand, causing Riven to fall backward as well, leaving his sword stuck in the wall.

,, Riven! Are you okay? "Musa asked worriedly, though she was still slightly angry at his statement.

Riven rubbed the back of his head and looked up at her. Musa turned his back on Gantlos. "Watch out for Musa!" She turned quickly.

Riven tried to get up, but he did not have enough strength.

"We are only two. Let's see where your friend Damon is now. "Musa prepared for the upcoming attack.

But before Gantlos could do anything, suddenly black clouds came up. People started screaming and running around wildly.

Musa turned to Gantlos, but he was gone. Brandon and Stella had disappeared too.

She wanted to go, but for safety, she looked around the chaos once more. It was strange that Gantlos and Duman had disappeared so suddenly.

Someone tapped her left shoulder.

Startled, she turned around and saw Riven.

"We have to find the others. It's too dangerous here. "Musa opened her mouth to agree with Riven, but then a thought flashed through her mind.

Is that even Riven?

She put everything together in her mind. The fact that the sorcerers can transform and that they have disappeared so suddenly.

"Los Musa! We have to join the group! "Musa was sure after that sentence. That's definitely not Riven.

"You belong to the wrong group of witchers!" Musa shouted, shooting a sound wave at the magenta specialist.

Riven was thrown hard against the wall and lost consciousness.

Musa first saw only the dust cloud, which was whirled up in the attack. But then the view became clearer and Musa's shock was not Duman but Riven.

The shock subsided. She quickly ran to the unconscious specialist and shook his body. "Please Riven ... wake up." Tears ran down her face. Musa checked his pulse. He was fortunately stable.

Musa did not notice that the sky was turning pale blue again and there was no screaming anymore.

Pipipippipi ... .Pipipippipi ... Pipipippipi

Musa checked her cell phone. It was Stella.

(Telephone call)

Stella: Hey Musa! The sorcerers have disappeared. We-

Musa: Come here!

Stella: Why? Did something happen?

Musa: Riven is injured.

Stella: We'll be right back. Where are you?

Musa: No idea! In the alley where we found Brandon and Riven

Stella: I know where you are! Was Riven caught hard by the sorcerers?

Musa: ... .It was not the sorcerers ...

Stella: What do you mean? Have-wait! Did you attack him?

Musa: It was an accident!

Stella: Are you sure it's not intentional?

Musa: Come on!

call ended

Within a few seconds, the Winx and the specialists were in the alley where Musa and Riven were. Timmy immediately ran to them and checked Riven's wounds superficially.

"Riven does not have any bad injuries, but still I would like to investigate him more closely."

Tecna transported the group to the boys' apartment. Timmy began investigating Riven more closely as Nabu began to cleanse his wounds from the impact.

Sky, Helia, and Brandon handed Timmy his tools, or fetched fresh water.

The Winx were standing around the couch on Riven. Only Musa was not there. She stood on the balcony and looked at the city.

"It's not your fault." Surprised, she turned around and saw her friend Layla. "But it's my fault." "What happened?", Layla asked, leaning against the balcony with Musa. "You say that's not my fault and does not even know what happened?" Musa joked dryly.

"I know that you would never intentionally violate Riven."

There was silence. "I thought Duman had turned into Riven."

"It's not your fault.", Layla repeated, rubbing her friend's back reassuringly.

The next days passed relatively fast. Musa used every free minute to practice for the concert. Most of the time she spent in the recording studio.

She also wanted to avoid Riven. She knew it was a stupid accident, but she still felt guilty and tried to avoid him. Maybe it's good to have a little distance.

Despite everything, Musa missed him a lot.

Soon her first concert was. Musa spent the afternoon going through the songs with the band. She then spent an hour with the stylist. She wore knee-high black boots, red hot pants, a black leather belt, a crib-free strap in the color red and a silver necklace and silver bracelets.

By car, Musa and Jason drove to the Fruti Musicbar and slipped unnoticed through the back entrance into the beach bar.

"Perform in 10 minutes," Jason Queen informed her, "Good luck Musa, though you do not need luck because you have a great talent." "Thanks Jason"

Jason disappeared and Musa looked at himself in the mirror. Of course, she had often played on a stage, but she still had such a large audience. The nervousness quickly turned into excitement.

Musa reached into her pocket and looked at the pendant of her dead mother. "I hope you're proud of me." Musa kissed the pendant and put it back in her pocket.

"Hey Musa! We're about to go. "Claudia shouted and waved to Musa. "Let's rock the stage!" "Oh yes! And before I forget ... you look stunning. "

,,He's right. You're hot "" Thanks, guys. ", Musa smiled and watched them go on stage and take their place.

Musa took another deep breath and then went to the microphone. After she had the microphone in her hand, the holder was carried away from the microphone.

The crowd cheered.

Musa scanned the crowd and saw her friends at the bar, who also cheered her. Her eyes suddenly found Riven's eyes. Musa looked in for the first time since the attack again.

Instantly, her heart rate quickened. Riven looked at Musa and smiled.

He did not seem to be angry with her.

"Hello Gardenia! Welcome to my first real concert. I will sing a few of my own songs, but also some of other singers. I hope you enjoy it!"

The crowd cheered again.

After the crowd became silent, the band began to play.

(give it up (Victorious))

Someday I'll let you in

Treat you right

Drive you outta your mind, ooh

You never met a chick like me

Burn so bright, I'm gonna make you blind

Always want what you can not have

Is it so bad if you do not get what you wanted?

Make you feel good, as I whip you into shape

Yeah, boy, let's get it started

Give it up

You can not win

'Cause I know where you've been

Search a shame you do not put up a fight

That's a game that we play at the end of the night

It's the same old story but you never get it right

Give it up

Come a little closer, baby, baby

Come a little closer

Come a little closer, baby, baby

So stop trying to walk away

No you will not ever leave me behind

No, you better believe I am here to stay (that's right)

'Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine, ooh

Look at me boy

'Cause I got you where I want you

Is not it so exciting?

Wanna shake you, wanna break you

Take the back seat, boy, cause now I'm driving

Give it up

You can not win

'Cause I know where you've been

Search a shame you do not put up a fight

That's a game that we play at the end of the night

It's the same old story but you never get it right

Give it up

Come a little closer

Come a little closer, baby, baby

Come a little closer

Come a little closer, baby, baby

Come a little closer

Come a little closer, baby

Yeah, you are my baby, and I'll make you crazy tonight

Look at me boy

'Cause I got you where I want you

Is not it so exciting?

Wanna shake you, wanna break you

Take the back seat, boy, cause now I'm driving

Give it up

You can not win

'Cause I know where you've been

Search a shame you do not put up a fight

That's a game that we play at the end of the night

It's the same old story but you never get it right

Give it up

At the end of the song, the crowd cheered extremely loud. Musa beamed all over her face.


	6. Chapter 6

"Musa ..." Stella lightly pushed the sleeping figure of Musa. "Musa!" Stella said again, but this time a lot louder.

Startled Musa woke up and stared annoyed at her friend. "Damn Stella! Why are you screaming around here in the morning! "" It's lunchtime, "Stella informed her, pointing to the clock that stood next to Musa's bed. It was actually 12:24.

"Shit! I overslept half the day. "Musa whined, but still she cuddled herself in her comforter.

"Well ... you've spent a lot of time practicing the rest of the day for your concert yesterday," Flora intervened and sat down on the bed next to Stella.

"It's still time to get up," Stella said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why? We wanted to close the Love and Pets Shop for a day. "Musa asked, confused. "Yes, but the specialists are coming for dinner!" Stella squealed excitedly, but Musa was not impressed. She has been avoiding Riven for days because she still feels guilty. Of course she knew that she could not always ignore him, but she hoped that she would see him next time at the Fruti Musicbar.

There are usually many people there and she could hang out with Andy and the band or go to the beach. But now Riven came to the apartment with the other boys.

"I just hope the Bloom cooks. If you make us a meal, we all get food poisoning. "Musa said casually and went into her bathroom. Behind her, she immediately closed the door.

,,Oh God. I'm a total mess. "Musa said to herself and stared into the big mirror. Yesterday evening, they came home very late and Musa did not feel like making off again. With a damp cloth, Musa wiped all the makeup from her face and brushed her teeth. After that, she made a subtle make-up and went back to her bedroom. Fortunately, Stella and Flora have left their room. On her bed was a pink note from Flora.

'The specialists arrive at 13:00'

Musa's clock showed the time 12:51. Lustless Musa opened her wardrobe and searched her clothes. After a short while she found a red top and a blue hot pants. "Musa! The boys are here soon! "Stella shouted, whereupon Musa went down to the living room and dining room.

There were already all the fairies gathered. Only Roxy was missing. "Where's the Roxy?" "She spends a day with her dad. A typical father-daughter day. ", Bloom said, smiling as usual. Musa just nodded and leaned against the kitchen counter.

Her thoughts wandered to her father. After her mother died, her relationship went relatively down the drain. Especially because of her, as her father calls it, "rebellious personality".

Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "These must be the boys," Layla said and opened the door, whereupon she immediately hopped into the arms of her fiancé. The others also greeted their friend, with the exception of Musa.

She tried not to see Riven's beautiful eyes. She did that for 12 seconds but then gave in and looked at Riven.

Both stared into each other's eyes and lost each other's eyes. This sweet moment, however, was interrupted by the stylish blonde. "Now we can finally start eating. I'm dying of hunger! "Dramatically, Stella threw her arms in the air before pulling her Brandon to the dining table. "Your concert was very good." Surprised Musa turned around and stared at Riven, who stood directly in front of her. "Really?" Musa asked, raising her eyebrows in confusion. She did not mean it bad. She was only surprised that Riven complimented her. Especially after he told her in her audition how badly she sang.

Riven scratched nervously on the back of his head. "I would not have said it if I had not meant it that way."

Musa was surprised for the second time that day. Just when she wanted to say something, it rang again at the door. Everyone turned around and stared at the front door. "Do you expect anybody else?", Sky asked, hoping too deeply that it is not Andy and his band. "Not really." Bloom replied while Musa went to the front door to open it.

"You hope it's not Bloom's ex. Right? "Brandon pushed his friend in the side and hoped inwardly, that it really is not the three earthlings. The six heroes were looking forward to a quiet afternoon.

Sky ignored Brandon and stared at the door Musa was unlocking. The door jumped open, showing Damon. "What are you doing here?" Musa asked in surprise. Damon held up a bottle of champagne. "Toast your success." Musa has had a particularly good ear since childhood. That's why she heard Riven's low growl.

"That's very nice of you. Would you like to stay for dinner? "Bloom asked politely. "So we also get the chance to meet our next comrade in the fight against the black circle sorcerers."

Musa knew Bloom was right, but she still considered it a risky move. Without hesitating, Damon passed Musa. "With pleasure. I would not miss that. "

After a few minutes they sat together at the dining table. Musa sat next to Damon and Layla. Opposite her sat Riven, who was content to glare at them both.

Everyone scooped up their food. "That's very good. I had not had such good spaghetti in years, "Brandon enthused, causing Bloom to blush slightly.

"Thank you. It's an old family recipe. "

"Can we finally ask!", Stella burst out. The curious fairy wanted to know where Damon and Musa know each other. "What do you want to know?", Damon asked and took another bite of the spaghetti.

Stella started to say something, but was interrupted by Timmy. "I think everyone has a question. How about everyone asking a question? "Everyone nodded, except Musa. Stella wanted to open her mouth again, but this time was interrupted by Riven.

"How do you both know each other?" Riven had to know. Although he was afraid of the answer, there was still a glimmer of hope in his mind that Damon is just an old buddy and not an ex-boyfriend. But this glimmer of hope went out very quickly. "Me and Musa were together. For three years. "Riven dropped his fork, leaning back and only glaring at Damon.

Musa watched it. "It still does not seem to trust me. If he trusted me, he would not stare at Damon so dangerously, "mused Musa, disappointed, but did not show it.

"Why did you break up?" Nabu asked, hoping that Damon's response would calm Riven.

"I went to the elite. We wanted to stay together, but we both only saw each other a couple of times a year, I could not contact them for months and the elite is very dangerous. That's why we decided that our ways should be separated at the moment. Her dream was the Alfea School and mine was the elite. "

Damon took his glass, took a small sip of it, and then put it down again. His eyes fixed on Musa and with a seductive smile he said: "It looks like they've crossed again."

Riven would have liked to get up and have Damon punched in for this sentence. Nabu grabbed Riven by the jacket to keep him down so the situation would not escalate.

"You were with the elite? And how was it? "Timmy asked, looking at Damon curiously.

"It was an incredible experience. Everything you've learned in theory I could apply for over three years. Of course it's very dangerous, but if you love the danger, you're the one for the elite. "Damon replied.

"Who wants to ask something next?" Stella lightning raised her hand and hopped around in her chair. "I'm coming! Oh god I have so many questions- "" Just a question. "Helia said.

"Okay, okay. Um ... why do you have this tattoo and can you show it to us? "

Damon got up and pulled off his red shirt completely. The six fairies not only admired the tattoo that covered his upper arm and pectoral muscles, but also his six-pack and tanned skin.

"I had it stung about six years ago. I've always wanted a tattoo. "Damon put his shirt back on and sat down. "Do you practice a lot?", Layla asked, and Damon had to smile. "Yes, every day, in the morning I walk a good 3 kilometers, in the evening I either train on equipment or do boxing."

"Where do your parents live?" Asked Bloom. "No idea. I'm not interested either. "The whole table was quiet at his answer. Musa looked at him sympathetically because she knew Damon's past and she was even worse than Riven's. She wanted to take his hand to reassure him, but Riven would become even more jealous. At the moment she really did not feel like it.

"What were your favorite subjects at school?" Tecna asked to steer the conversation back in a positive direction.

"Sports, music, English and chemistry." "Where do you work?" Sky asked. "I do not have to work right now. If I stay longer, then I start in the gym as a boxing coach. "

"Where have you been everywhere?" Brandon asked. "So with the elite," Brandon added.

"On a good 23 different planets. For example- "" Even on Reoy? "" Yes, a very threatening planet, full of volcanoes, monsters, gorges, etc. "

"How would you describe your personality?" Helia asked, sipping his drink. "Mmh ...," Damon mused, "I'm challenging, confident, adventurous, spontaneous, selfish and impulsive." Damon said.

"How did you two get to know each other?" Flora asked, looking at Damon and Musa.

"Shall I tell you or you?" Damon asked, looking at Musa. "Tell it."

"Well ... Me and Musa met in high school. We sat by chance next to each other. We argued so often. Is somehow understandable. I'm an impulsive and selfish person and Musa is cheeky and extremely moody. "" Hey! "Musa shouted, punching Damon lightly on the upper arm. "See what I mean?" Damon joked easily.

Musa could not resist a smile. Nobody escaped, especially Riven.

The door rang for the third time that day. "Today we have a lot of visitors.", Tecna said and got up to open the front door. "Hopefully this visit is more enjoyable than the last one." Riven said dryly, staring at the wall. Damon wanted to say something mean, but he noticed the face of Musa, who was looking at him with daggers in his eyes. He liked that. He really liked that.

Tecna came back and Jason stood behind her. Next to Jason was a woman with white hair. "Hello everyone. This is my fiancée Lea. "Jason introduced the woman next to him. "Hello." Lea said and gave the group a friendly smile.

"We're here to give you a wedding invitation," Jason explained, handing each one a pink envelope holding the invitation. When he stood next to Damon, he stopped abruptly. "I am Jason. Musa's music producer. "Jason introduced himself. "I've heard of you already. You work for Golden Records. You are the one with the most record contracts in Europe. "He leaned back in his chair, took his drink and took another sip. "Oh yes. I'm Damon. "" I'm glad to meet you. Of course, you are also cordially invited. "Jason said and also invited Damon. After all the invitations were distributed, Jason and Lea drove off again.

The ten days until the wedding passed very quickly. The Winx sat at the breakfast table and talked about today. "I'm looking forward to the upcoming wedding of Jason.", Said Bloom and drank her fruit tea. "It will be beautiful. Above all, the place they are trusted to is just breathtaking. I've always wanted to see the rose garden, "said Flora. "I'm looking forward to finally having a reason to throw myself into a fancy dress and dance all night," Stella said.

Suddenly her phone rang. "It's Brandon. They are here! "Bloom, Stella, Layla, Tecna and Flora went to the front door and kissed their friends. Musa went meanwhile with her fairy animal Pepe on the terrace. She studied the city, enjoying the feeling of the first rays of sunlight dancing on her skin. Her little bear Pepe flew around her.

Behind her appeared Riven. Pepe noticed him first and flew towards the hero. Surprised, Riven stared at the little bear clinging to his shirt. The little animal smelled like Musa's favorite perfume. "Hi Pepe," Riven said, stroking his dark brown coat, causing Pepe to snuggle closer to him.

Musa recognized the voice of Riven.

When she turned around, she saw Riven and Pepe and had to smile. The two looked just cute together. This smile did not escape Riven. He gathered all his courage and went to the fairy of the music. Pepe was sitting on his left shoulder. "Hey" "Hey"

"So ... um ... I do not have escort for the wedding. Would ... So would you .. only if you want to be my companion for the wedding? "He stammered lightly, praying inwardly to the gods that she would say 'yes'. "With pleasure. I do not have any escort, either, "Musa said beaming at him. Inwardly, Riven cheered, while remaining outwardly neutral.

"I have to go home and make up my suit. See you at the wedding. "" Okay. Do not be late. I do not want to stand alone. "" I will not let you down, "Riven replied in a most deadly tone, handing Pepe back to Musa. "Bye Bye"

It was afternoon soon. The specialists wore their suits and sat on the couch in the Winx apartment. Only one was missing, namely Riven. The six fairies walked down the stairs in their evening dresses. Bloom's dress was light blue, Stella's dress was pink, Layla's dress was turquoise, Flora's dress was pink, Tecna's dress was purple, and Musa's dress was red.

"You look gorgeous girls." Musa realized that Riven was not there. "Where's Riven?" "He's still in the apartment. There were a few problems with the suit. We'll pick him up soon. "Helia said. "But we wanted to see Jason before the wedding and before the arrival of many guests," Layla said.

"I'm going to your apartment. Then you can drive in peace to the rose garden. ", Damon suddenly answered. "Are you sure?" Nabu asked, realizing that this is not a good idea. "Yes I am. You are friends with Jason. He hardly knows me, so I do not necessarily have to go with you and drive to Riven. "" Okay then we can go now. ", Tecna said and smiled at Timmy. Damon grabbed his car key and walked through the door. Sky, Helia and Nabu looked at him suspiciously. They did not feel good about it.

Damon drove his red Mustang to the boys' apartment. He knocked on the door three times. After a few seconds, the door flew open. Riven was dressed for the wedding, but he wore no tie and no jacket.

"It's you.", Riven stated annoyed. "Your friends sent me. Can I come in? "Reluctantly, Riven moved aside for Damon to enter. "I'll be right back.", Said Riven and went to his room.

Damon took the chance and reached for Riven's cell phone, which was on the table. He turned off the phone completely and put it in a drawer. "Helia's remedy is not dry yet. I have to wait for it to dry, because then I'll get rid of the old stain. "" Then take your time. Just call us when you're done and we'll tell you where the rose garden is. You're lucky anyway. "" Why luck? "Riven asked confused. "Well. Take your time. The wedding has been postponed, so it starts in two hours. "Damon lied. "Has something happened?" "The bride only needs a little longer. Typically women. ", Laughed Damon. "Okay," said Riven. "Are you staying here all the time?" Riven asked, hoping Damon would disappear as soon as possible. "No. I'm going to take a while to pass the time. But I want to tell you quickly that I have no interest in Musa. I want to be friends with her. And anyway, I think that you both give a sweet pair. You definitely have my blessing. I am also sorry if I have not been very sympathetic in the last few weeks. Hope we can start from scratch. Hello, my name is Damon. "Damon held out his hand to Riven. "I'm Riven," he said, shaking his hand.

"Now that we've settled that, I'm going to drive off. The first drinks go to me at the wedding. "

Riven closed the door behind Damon and went back to his room. It looks like he was wrong about him.

Damon got in his car and turned on the music with a smile. "And the Oscar for the best actor goes to ... Me!"

He started the car and drove to the rose garden, where everyone was waiting for him. "Where is Riven?" Sky asked. Damon leaned against his car and made a sad expression. "He is in the apartment. I knocked, he opened the door and shouted at me. I shouted at him because we had to go, but he did not want to come. He said something about his lack of motivation and can not tell anyone what he has to do. "Helia pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I'll call him and talk to him."

After 5 minutes Helia gave up hope. Riven has turned off his cellphone.

"Let's go inside. That's typical Riven again. "Musa said disappointed and went to the seats.

The wedding was without problems. The scenery was gorgeous, the bride looked beautiful and the words of the pastor were extremely romantic. After the kiss of the couple everyone went to the small castle, which is about 10 minutes away from the rose garden. At the reception everybody got a glass of champagne.

Then the party started. Stella danced with Brandon, Flora and Helia admired the view, Layla and Nabu stood near the door and talked about their own wedding and Sky and Bloom talked to the other guests. Musa stood in the garden and angrily drank her champagne. She was so angry on Riven! As it looks like you can not rely on him. "You need a distraction."

The blue-haired beauty turned and saw Damon.

"Yes, I need that. I'm so damn angry with him! "" Do not let that ruin your evening, "Damon said, taking a step closer to Musa. "Do you want to dance?" Musa nodded slightly. Even though they were in the garden, they heard the music. The two danced and smiled again and again.

What they did not know was that Riven stood a few yards away and looked at Damon hatefully.


End file.
